Computer Chatting
by ILoveJasperTwilight
Summary: All the Cullen's get on the Computer/Cell Phone to IM! How's it go? Read!
1. Names

IM Names

Edward-BecauseofYou

Bella-ClumsyHuman

Jasper-General

Alice-Shopaholic

Emmett-Bears

Rosalie-BlondeRose

Carlisle-Doc.

Esme-LovingMother


	2. CRASH!

BecauseofYou Signed In

Bears Signed In

BlondeRose Signed In

BecauseofYou-I wonder where Bella is...

Bears-Hey Eddie can we play Fortunately Unfortunately?

BecauseofYou-No. Don't call me that.

Bears-But Eddie...

BecauseofYou-Emmett....I'm warning you...

Bears-Edward's gonna get me! Edward's gonna get me! Nahnahnahnahnah!Haha!

BecauseofYou-That's it! Say goodbye, Emmett! Grrrrrrr

Bears-No thanks!

(Crashes, shouts and fruniture breaking are being heard from Emmett's computer)

BlondeRose-Emmett? Emmett? I'm coming down there!

(More crashes)

Shopaholic Signed In

Shopaholic-Edward!!! Stop it!! Quit attacking Emmett! Esme's gonna kill you, ya know! They can't hear me...oh well I'll go down there.

(Alice shouting)

BecauseofYou-Hehe...Emmett screams like a little girl...

ClumsyHuman Signed In

ClumsyHuman-Edward! It's you! Yayz!!!!!!!!! What's going on here? Screams? Please explain.

BecauseofYou-Of course, love. Well, Emmett called me Eddie (shudders) , so I ran down to his room, gave him a few good slaps in the face, a broken finger, and another slap. Then, he ripped my prized record collection into peices, and vaccumed it. Fast. Then Rose came down, and slapped me for slapping Emmett, and threw me aginst the wall, making a huge hole. Then Alice came back, and came up to Emmett's room, got SUPER mad, and called Esme. Now, because of Emmett and Rosalie, me, Emmett and Rosalie, are grounded until we can fix the hole. Alice is off the hook. Save me Bella!!! Please! Grounded! I can't survive!!!

ClumsyHuman-Okay...let's see, I could convince Esme to let you off the hook.

BecauseofYou-Please!

LovingMother Signed In

LovingMother-EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GET OFF OF HERE RIGHT NOW, AND BELLA BEGGING WON'T WORK ON MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

ClumsyHuman-Okay. Please let Edward off the hook.

LovingMother-Alright. For my sweet little human daughter!!!

ClumsyHuman-I'm not your daughter!

LovingMother-If you know what's good for you, you are!

Shopaholic-Mother, please! Quit being delusional!

LovingMother-OOH!!! A TORNADO!

ClumsyHuman-I'm gonna go now...

BecauseofYou-I'm coming over, k?

ClumsyHuman-K, Edward! Byez!

BecauseofYou-Bye

BecauseofYou Logged Off

ClumsyHuman Logged Off

Shopaholic Logged Off

Bears Logged Off

BlondeRose Logged Off

LovingMother-WHERE IS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I"M LONLEY..............................................................bye

LovingMother Logged Off


	3. Kittys

General Signed In

Shopaholic Signed In

General-Hey Alice! I thought you went hunting.

Shopaholic-No. I said that though, so I could go to the mall! AGAIN!!

General-I thought Carlisle took away your credit cards.

Shopaholic-No!!! Of course not! Emmett did...then gave them to Carlisle..........

Shopaholic-But.....I got new ones from Esme. Then I went shopping!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

General-Then why did you go hunting?

Shopaholic-Because, I didn't! I went shopping instead!

General-Then why did you say you went hunting?

Shopaholic-Jasper, you're getting on my nerves.

General-I know. I can feel it.

Shopaholic-Then stop.

General-But....but.....

Shopaholic-No!

General-But it's fun!

Shopaholic-Do you want me to take away your Barbie Dolls.....

General-NO!!!!PLEASE NO!!! THEY ARE THE REASON OF MY EXISTENCE!!!!!!!!!

Shopaholic-You asked for it...

General-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shopaholic-EMMETT!!! JASPER PLAYS WITH BARBIE DOLLS!!!!!!

General-why......why Alice....why.........

Bears Signed In

Bears-What? He does what!!!!! Oh, this is gonna get good!!!!

General-noo..........why Alice? I thought you loved me.....................................................................

Shopaholic-I do, Jazzy!

General-Then why?

Shopaholic-It's fun!

Bears-I'm gonna get popcorn!!!

Bears-And chocolate syrup!

Shopaholic-Oh, Emmett! Great plan.....hehe...

General-What plan!!!!! I wanna know too!!!

Bears-I'm back! With syrup and popcorn...

General-I'm going to my room...I'm sad...

General Signed Off

.........

5 seconds later

..........

General Logged In

General-WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU PUT CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND POPCORN ON MY DOOR EMMETT!!!!!!

General-WHY DID YOU NOT HELP ME ALICE??? NOW I'M COVERED IN CORN AND SYRUP......I'm saddddddd................

General Logged Off

Bears-That was hilarious!!!!

Shopaholic-YUP!!!! I'm rolling on the floor!

LovingMother Logged In

LovingMother-i want chicken i want liver i want meow mix please deliver meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!!!!

Bears-Esme, what the heck?

LovingMother-Meow meow meow meow meow meow!!!!!!

Shopaholic-Esme, shut up.

LovingMother-No! meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!!!!

Bears-SHUT UP!!!!!

Shopaholic-If I get you the nicest cat on Earth, will you shut up?

LovingMother-Yes! Meow meow meow!!

(Shopaholic goes and gets a kitty, then comes back)

Shopaholic-Here's a kitty, Esme! (Kitty meows)

LovingMother-I don't see a kitty!!!!!!!

Shopaholic-I'll give him to you.

(Shopaholic goes and gives Esme kitty)

LovingMother-YAY! NOW I HAVE SOMEONE TO SING ALONG WITH ME!!!!! here we go, kitty! on the count of 3! 1...2...3...! meow meow meow meow!!!

LovingMother-Kitty won't sing with me.......waaaaaaaaaa.......bye bye

LovingMother Signed Off

Shopaholic Signed Off

Bears Signed Off


	4. Changes

* * *

Doc. Logged In

Bears Logged In

ClumsyHuman Logged In

LovingMother Logged In

LovingMother-Hey Bells! Hey Emmett! Hey Carlisle! Guess what I named my kitty? Guess guess!!!!!

Bears-Oh yeah. Alice got you that cat. You still have him?

LovingMother-Yeah!

ClumsyHuman-What did you name him?

Doc.-Let me guess...Superman...(sigh)

LovingMother-SUPERMANNNNN!!!!!!!! I love superman.....

Doc.-I thought you loved me...

LovingMother-........

Bears-I'm gonna go hunt. CYA!

Bears Logged Off

ClumsyHuman-I got an Idea!

LovingMother-WHAT!!!!!

ClumsyHuman-LET'S ALL CHANGE OUR USERNAMES!!!!!!!!

Doc.-Okay.

ClumsyHuman-Esme. You get Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose on here, okay?

LovingMother-EDWARD EMMETTT ALICE JASPER ROSALIE GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU'RE ALL IN BIG TROUBLE!!!! GET ON IM.

General Logged In

BecauseofYou logged in

BlondeRose logged in

Bears logged in

Shopaholic Logged In

Bears-I didn't eat any crayons who told you i ate crayons because i didn't eat any crayons i love crayons who ate crayons i didn't eat crayons!!!!!!!

Shopaholic-What the heck, Emmett! Ooh I have something to say! Emmett ate crayons!

Bears-no i didn't i didn't who told you i did!!!!

BlondeRose-Why are we down here? I want to go back to playing Human.

ClumsyHuman-WE ARE CHANGING OUR USERNAMES!!!!!!

General-Why?

LovingMother-Cause!

Doc.-We change our names. They have to be creative, so no one knows who we are. Then, we must guess who is who. Whoever guesses the most right, gets to slap Emmett and he WILL NOT hurt you.

Bears-But I don't wanna be slapped. Why?

General-It's fun to slap you.

ClumsyHuman-Now everyone, change your usernames!!!!! Make it snappy!!!

**(AN: I will put the new list of names at the bottom.)**

Meow-Is Everyone done?

ClosedSecrets-Esme, that is too obvious. Please change your name.

Meow-Alright.

EveryRoseHasIt'sThorn-Can we get done with this? Please!!!!!!

Manipulater-Guess who I am?

ArisuKaren-Um...Jasper? I know that.

Manipulater-Yup....

MeowMeow-How are you??????i'm happy! ooh Superman's playing ball!

MindLion-Esme, I know that's you.

Hunting-Hi!

Eslisle-I know who everyone is! I have a guess, at least. ClosedSecrets-Bella. EveryRosehasit'sthorn-Rosalie. Manipuleter-Jasper. MeowMeow-Esme. MindLion-Edward. Hunting-Emmett. Too Easy!!!! That only leaves Alice...ArisuKaren.

ArisuKaren-And you're Carlisle! What. ArisuKaren is Alice Cullen in Japanese!!! Woo!

Everyone Signed Off

* * *

From now on,

ClosedSecrets-Bella

Everyrosehasit'sthorn-rosalie

Manipulater-Jasper

MeowMeow-Esme

MindLion-Edward

Hunting-Emmett

Eslisle-Carlisle

ArisuKaren-Alice

IT'S SPRING BREAK A WHOLE WEEK TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTERS FROM EACH STORY ARE GONNA BE COMING AT YA LIKE SECOND TICKING ON A CLOCK! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Author's Note!

AUTHOR"S NOTE!!!!!

I have lots of following Ideas for chapter. I brainstormed. Please vote for one of the following, and write your vote in a review please. I am giving each chapter idea a title, so I don't give too much away! Whichever one that has the most votes, I will write the soonest! Thank you! Chapter Ideas below:

1-Chocolate Cake Disaster

2-Barbie Girl Karaoke

3-Superman Crazy

4-Carlisle Gets Mad

5-Duck Tape

6-Ski Trip

7-Ice Skating

8-Playing Human


	6. Why? Why? Why?

* * *

This is a random Idea I had, so I'm writing it down!!!!!!!

* * *

ArisuKaren Signed In

Manipulater Signed In

ArisuKaren-Hey Jazzy! Can you go shopping with me!!! Pretty Please?

Manipulater-Why can't you go by yourself?

ArisuKaren-Cuz you took my car

Manipulater-When'd I do that?

ArisuKaren-I don't know. All I know is that you took it.

Manipulater-I did not!!!!

ArisuKaren-You did too. I know so!

Manipulater-And how's that?

ArisuKaren-Cuz it's gone.

Manipulater-Why?

ArisuKaren-Cuz YOU took it.

Manipuleter-Why, if I did?

ArisuKaren-I don't know!

Manipulater-Why don't you know?

ArisuKaren-Good point...I CAN see the future....but I can't read minds!!! That's why!

Manipulater-Why can't you read minds?

ArisuKaren-Cuz!

Manipulater-Cuz why?

ArisuKaren-CUZ!!!!

MindLion Signed In

MindLion-Jaz that's plan's gonna last a LONG time....bye

MindLion Logged Off

Manipulater-Why?

ArisuKaren-Wait I'm mad, shouldn't you be mad too?

Manipulater-No. Cuz I'M being calm instead. HA!

ArisuKaren-Jasper that makes no sense at all what so ever.

Manipulater-I don't care. Why why why?

ArisuKaren-WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SO ANGRY, JAZZ?

Manipulater-Cuz you're cute when you're angry!

ArisuKaren-I am? Aww, that's so sweet Jazzy!

Manipulater-Alice, you're radiating cuteness! Too much cuteness! NOOOO

ArisuKaren- (all sad now) I thought you liked it when I'm cute!

Manipulater-Oh, I do honey. Sometimes you're just TOO cute.

ArisuKaren-Oh. Okay...Can we have cake now? PWEASE!

Manipulater-No Alice. We don't eat. Remember?

ArisuKaren-Okay. Then I'll go play BellaBarbie!

(In the background Bella shouts No and runs away)

(Alice shouts Bella I can catch you ya know?)

(bella sighs and still runs)

ArisuKaren-Byebye Jazzy. Gotta go chase Bella before she gets too far. CYA!

ArisuKaren Logged Off

Manipulater-But...but...I didn't even get to say goodbye...oh well bye!

Manipulater Logged Off


	7. Webkinz

Hunting Logged In

MeowMeow Logged In

Eslisle Logged In

Hunting-I DISCOVERED THIS AWSOME SITE CALLED WEBKINZ!!!!!!

MeowMeow-Isn't it awsome?

Eslisle-What's Webkinz?

Hunting-YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WEBKINZ IS? IT'S THE WORLDWIDE PHENOMONEON OF SUSPENSE!

Eslisle-No, that's Twilight.

Hunting-Oh. THEN IT'S THE WORLDWIDE SENSATION OF FUN!!!

MeowMeow-YEAH!!!!

Eslisle-(sigh)

Hunting-IT IS SO COOL THAT THE ANIMALS ON WEBKIZ ARE REAL, ISN'T IT ESME?

MeowMeow-YEAH!!!!

Eslisle-Emmett, the Webkinz Animals are not real.

Hunting-They aren't?

MeowMeow-THEY ARE, EMM! DON'T LISTEN TO THE DELUSIONAL MAN!

Eslisle-Sorry to say, but my WIFE is the delusional one here!!!

Hunting-Th-They aren't real?

Eslisle-No, they aren't.

Hunting-Noooooo.......I thought they were.......Carlisle, you killed all the WEBKINZ!!!!

Eslisle-No, I didn't.

Hunting-Yes, you did you monster!

MeowMeow-I'm not delusional...or insane....I'm just wacko for CoCo Puffs!

Hunting-Oh no.....not the CoCo Puffs again....

Eslisle-Emmett, webkinz are not real!!

Hunting-Yes they are!!!!!!!!!!!

Eslise-No they aren't!!!!!!!!!!!

MeowMeow-COCO PUFFS coco puffs CAN I HAVE SOME coco puffs?!!!!!!!!!!

Eslisle-Goodbye Esme. Emmett.

Eslisle Signed Off

Hunting-webkinz are real!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hunting Logged Off

MeowMeow-WHERE ARE MY COCO PUFFS????????????????????I'LL ASK ROSE!

MeowMeow Logged Off


End file.
